a new life
by Riversong1235678
Summary: you have been killed, stuffed in a chicken suit and frankly its not fair, so you get a second chance but is it as good as it sounds?


"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was your last words as you get killed by a man that has a purple uniform and get stuffed into a yellow suit. (I don't think the kill cared what gender animatronic suit he stuffed you in as long as he got rid of the bodies)

But that was not the last of you.

"Where am I?" you ask you self before looking at your hands, then looking down at your dead body motionless.

"Am I a ghost?!" you yell. "Cool".

It was night and nobody was in sight.

"Hmm canter lot high" you say "maybe I could go there… oh yeah I forgot I am dead…ish"

You look around and see a tech store.

"Maybe I could turn this suit into a robot so I could blend in because I don't think a chicken is the norm here" you say

You walk up to the store and use your animatronic powers (I'm not a tech expert) to turn off the cameras and alarms.

"Robot friend…hmm this will do" you say looking at a realistic robot

(just imagine yourself )

You open the robot and throw your body in the robot

You black out

"Huh" you say groggily looking at your body

"Thank you tech class in year one" you say happily replacing the old robot.

You walk out

"Hmm this bush looks good to power down. I will set an alarm for tomorrow" you say tiredly

You curl yourself up and turn off

===========================dawn==================================================

You grumble in annoyance as you wake up, hearing the loud *beep* noise, turning your alarm off. Sitting up and rubbing your face.

Today was your first day at school; it was a Wednesday so that meant you probably would be in the middle of lessons, great. Hopefully nobody tries to hurt you or throw water at you because that would be… bad, very, very bad. A small knot in your battery as you tries to quell your fears, with little success. You dared to look around the front of the school, seeing there was only a few people here right now, none of them seemed to be looking at you...yet.

As you pass the statue that's near the school entrance, you hear a small, almost shy voice asking a question. To you specifically.

"Umm...excuse me...but would you'd be kind enough to help out at the animal shelter?"

You turn around to see a pale, light grayish olive girl standing in front of you, the statue behind her. She was wearing a pinkish white shirt with a long green skirt; a quick look down showed you that she was wearing green boots with white at the bottom of them. A lock of her pink hair slightly covering her right cyan eye, it took you a few seconds to realize that she was holding out a flier to you.

You hesitant, looking down at the flier, then at her. "Uh...I'm sorry but I'm new here and I'd like to get to know the school and...All." Yeah good going dumbass that makes sense.

She immediately breaks eye contact, looking down from you as her hand with the flier pulls back to her, whispering, "oh...ok..."

Oh God now you feel bad. You sigh and try to not hurt her feelings as you speak, "Look...I'm...new here, so I'm just not use to the people here yet and I have a hard time...trusting people."

She glances up at you, give you a slight smile, "Oh that's okay, it's not every day we get a new student here." She straightens up and looks at you, then whispers in a slightly louder voice, "I-I'm Fluttershy..."

You smile a bit and tell her your name, but that's about it. She looks down at the flier in her hand, then looks at you and hands it to you, "I know you're new, but in case you change your mind you should take a flier. I can tell you aren't one of those mean people."

Not wanting to be rude and hurt her feelings, you take the flier, you both say your goodbyes as you turn and walk to the school door. Though her saying 'one of those mean people' sets you off balance mentally, it seems you'd have to watch out. You look down at the flier and read it as you enter the school's foyer.

Help wanted at the Canterlot Animal Shelter.

Time is from 4:30PM to 6:00PM.

Animal lovers or Caring people needed...please.

You note the picture above the pink coloured words, the girl was surrounded by cute animals in a building that must be the animal shelter, and she seemed happy to be with them.

Your train of thought is derailed as you run into something, or rather...someone. Due to the sudden slam into whoever it was you fell down on the floor, dropping the flier as you rub your head, you pick up the flier and look up to apologize to whoever you ran into.

The girl you ran into is standing up and also rubbing her head, seems you guys accidentally head butted each other and you fell down from it.

Good first impression.

You note she has vivid, crimson hair with a lot of brilliant, yellow stripes in between them. She's wearing a purple shirt with a shimmering sun on it along with a black jacket, along with a skirt coloured mostly orange with some yellow and light purple stripes. She also had a pair of black and purple boots on. She didn't seem like the nice sort of girl, but you can't always judge a person by their outfits.

Okay, you could judge someone by their outfits, but that doesn't mean you're always correct, right? Besides, the clothing didn't seem that bad, it kinda fit her looks.

You slowly stand up clearing your throat and looking away from her, fearing a hit coming as you lightly stutter,"I-I'm sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was g-going."

"It's okay, I wasn't watching either, my name's Sunset Shimmer, what's yours?"

You dare to take a look at her, turning your head back towards her you see that she's smiling and had the same cyan eyes like the other girl...Flittershy, or was it Fluttershy? You couldn't remember already, great, perhaps they're related to each other?

She seemed to be a bit hesitant now, even a bit hurt. 'Are all the girls like this?' You thought. You clear your throat and tell her your name, "I'm sorry for not responding...I'm new here so I'm just unsure about everything."

She perks up when you say 'new here' which unsettles you a bit before she speaks, "Oh, you're the new guy I'm supposed to show around the school.

You stiffen as you face her fully, nodding to her, "Uh yes, that's me. I guess you already know my schedule then?"

She shakes her head, "Nope, I'm just here to show you around the school, I know you got a map of the campus but the principle thought a personal tour would also help." She finishes with a slightly bigger smile.

You wonder why they'd give you a map if they were also going to send someone to give you a personal tour, this girl seemed nice, but why do this? You ask her that much.

She giggles, "Because it's the nice thing to do? Now come on, classes start in twenty five minutes so we don't have much time." She turns and starts to walk down one of the hallways as she waves for you to follow her, so you do, still unsure about this.

No, no, no! Don't think about it, just don't think about it. You could feel your heart racing a bit faster and your let arm started to feel itchy. Not to mention a knot was forming in your internal battery again. "You alright there new girl?"

You stop and look up at her, you zoned out "Hum, "you say

She raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, the rest of the tour concluded without any further incident, Sunset had pointed out the classrooms, gym, cafeteria, and office. The tour ended at your locker.

"So, that's the entire school, if you need anything I'm sure Principle Celestia or Vice Principle Luna could help you out, see you later new girl." She waves at you as she walks past you, no doubt on her way to her locker and class.

You look at your locker and take off your backpack, looking at your watch you see the classes will start in a few minutes, not only that but the halls are starting to fill up. You enter the combination to your locker and open it, emptying the contents of your backpack into it, hang the backpack inside it, and close it.

Standing up you head to your first class, Algebra 2. Good news was you'd get the book in class; bad news was that everyone will know you're new for sure then.

Oh well, you need the book and so far no one has tried to beat the hell out of you.

As you walk into the class room, you note most of the seats are already filled, save for a few in the front. You walk over to one of the front seats and sit down in it, setting your algebra supplies on the desk as you wait for the bell to ring, idly looking around the front of the room ignoring the conversations behind you.

Soon the bell rings a few minutes later and the teacher walks in, he sits down and takes role, he soon comes to your name. After you say "here/present (whatever you say)" he asks you to come up and hands you a book as you walk up to his desk. When you get the book you turn around to walk back to your desk, seeing the eyes of the classroom on you which made you uncomfortable.

You sit down and stare straight at the teacher, you do your best to tune out the class and focus on the lesson.

And that other girl, Sunset Shimmer, she seemed like a nice girl. But something felt off about her, like she was hiding something during the tour.

As you write out problem #15. You feel a tap on your shoulder, tensing up from the contact and turning around, you see a blue girl with pale cornflower blue hair with some very pale cornflower blue stripes in between them, she also had dark grayish violet eyes. She hands you a note with a rather serious look on her face. You take it, politely nod, and turn away from her. You decide to finish the last few problems so you wouldn't get in trouble. When you finish your assignment and turn it in you open the note and read its contents.

"Watch out for Sunset Shimmer!"

~The Great and Powerful Trixie.

You blinked and read the note again. Why would she tell you to watch out for Sunset if she had been nice to you not so long ago? Also, why did she call herself The Great and Powerful Trixie? But more importantly was Sunset playing some sort of trick on you? Make you feel welcomed, become your friend, and then do something horrible like Billy and his brothers did?! Or was this girl lying to you?

The ringing of the bell jolts you out of your thoughts and startles you a bit. As the other students and the one called Trixie leave to go to their next classes you fold the note and put it in the left pocket of your jacket. Gathering your things, you head to your next class.

An hour and a half later.

The next two classes seemed to breeze on by, all you had was Equestrian History and then you could have lunch. Course, you had no one to sit with in it, but you weren't even thinking about that, being the least of your worries.

Despite loving history, you couldn't get into the lesson, something about griffins and changelings. You didn't want a repeat of the past...you really didn't want to go through that pain again, but they say no pain no gain.

'A stupid saying I think', you thought.

The bell rings again, meaning it was time for lunch; you gather up your belongings and head to your locker. You try to keep your mind off of everything, but you can't. As you close your locker and stand up, you feel another tap on the shoulder, causing you to tense up again. You look to your left to find Sunset Shimmer there, giving you a friendly smile.

"Hey there, new girl."

"Hey," you reply, the note from Trixie lingered in your thoughts; a part of you hoped it was a lie or a prank. Another part of your brain was wondering why she kept calling you new girl instead of by your name.

If you seemed nervous in your reply, she didn't notice or didn't mind, her smile not faltering. "Well seeing how you're new I believe you don't have a place to sit at lunch yet?"

You could see where it was going, she was going to ask you to sit with her and any friends she has, and if the other girl, Trixie, was right to watch out for her then this could be a trap.

But then again, you don't really have anywhere to sit...and it would be rude to decline her offer.

Unfortunately you seem to take too long to respond again, causing Sunset's smile to disappear. You attempt to work damage control, but stutter, "W-well no, but it's not like it matters right? I can sit anywhere."

Sunset raises an eyebrow at you, "What do you mean it doesn't matter? No one should have to sit alone, I know how that was." She looks away from you and holds her left arm with her right hand. It seems you accidentally struck a nerve.

"Sorry if I struck a nerve, if you're asking me to sit with you at lunch...I guess I can try."

Sunset looks at you and gives you a small smile, "Great! Come on then, we best get there now unless you like long lines," she walks past you, seeming to have forgotten her troubles.

That, or you're just really bad at reading body language. Not that you stare at people or anything!

You follow Sunset to the cafeteria , which is filled with students. A glance around the room shows you that there is quite a number of open seats still, perhaps people come in late to lunch sometimes?

After about three minutes of waiting in a line you and Sunset have trays filled with today's food...course, it seems they offer an awfully large selection of food for a High School.

Your eyes fall on Sunset, whom is right in front of you as you both walk. Despite the note you got from earlier, you were starting to doubt that she had something sinister planned.

You're snapped out of your thoughts as Sunset leads you to a table where five other girls are sitting, you recognize one of them to be the girl you met in front of the school, Fluttershy if you remember right. The first person to get your attention as you near the table is a bubbly pink looking girl with a hair do that reminded you of cotton candy and light cerulean eyes, a rare color, smiling and waving widely at you both. Perhaps she had a lot to sugar today, her outfit suggests cooking after all.

The next is a orange colored girl with a Stetson hat on her head. She had a pale, light grayish olive hair and moderate sap green eyes. Her hair was also in a ponytail. Judging by her clothing she might be a farm girl.

The last two is a white girl and a rather light blue girl. The white girl had purple like hair that was formed as if it was meant to be, for lack of a better word, fabulous. She also had moderate azure eyes, and considering her hair and outfit style she might be someone that designs often.

The light blue girl had rainbow hair, that alone made you wonder about her personality. She also had moderate cerise eyes, and her uniform suggested sports perhaps, or at least some kind of active activity.

You snap out of your thoughts as you reach the table. Nervous, you stay quiet and sit with Sunset on her left, the other girls greet Sunset as you both sit down. You eyes are immediently go to your food as you eat silently, content to let the girls talk amongst themselves.

It takes you a minute to realize there isn't much chatter going on...

You dare to stop eating, swallow, and turn to the other girls to find their eyes on you. You blush lightly from the attention, hoping it wasn't noticeable.

After a few seconds the pink one speaks up, "so you're the new girl Sunset showed around today right?"

You nod.

Suddenly you're questioned, "Do you like it here?"

You stare at her in confusion while the light blue one covers the pink ones' mouth. She then looks at you, "Excuse Pinkie Pie, she has a habit of asking waaaaay too many questions to new people in a very short time. I'm Rainbow Dash, the most awesome sports girl you'll ever know.

You could only nod in response as Rainbow pulls her hand off of Pinkies' mouth.

Rainbow then address the other two girls that you don't know, "The one wearing the Steston hat is Applejack, you might've heard of Sweet Apple Acres?"

Applejack tips her hat to you, "Pleased to meet ya Sugarcube."

You attempt to smile back, feeling a mixture of suspicion and surprise.

Rainbow then waves her hand to the white girl, "And this one is Rarity, fashionista of Canterlot, or a fashionista of Canterlot."

Rarity smiles at you, "That's right, and if you ever need some new clothing I'd be happy to design you some personally! It's what friends are for right?"

'Friends?'

This wasn't right, you just met them and they already want to become your friends? Maybe that Trixie girl was right, something was definitely off here and Sunset was among them...

You clear your throat and respond to Rarity, "Friends? But we just met each other, how are we already friends?" It was a bit harsher than you meant for it to be, but you needed to find out what was going on here.

Rarity looks at you puzzled, "Well dear, friendship is magic after all."

Before you could respond to that...interesting reply, Sunset speaks up, "It's not his fault Rarity"

Did Sunset know what happened? Did they all know? If not why were they acting so strange?

For you it felt like the only way to cut the tension was with a laser gun, so you simply nodded to Rainbow. .

Before anyone can say anything else, the bell rings, signalling the end of lunch. Everyone in the lunch room empties their trays, puts them up, and then heads out to their next class.

Before you can think about it further, you feel the same tap on your shoulder again, it still startles you nevertheless, but you at least knew who it was.

Keeping calm, as best as you could you turn to your right to see Sunset yet again. She smiles at you, "Hey again New Girl."

Again with new girl? Was it a nickname she gave you or something? You didn't have time to ask her though as she kept speaking.

"I see you're going to the Gym, I'm guessing that means you have PE class next?"

You blink, then nod to her, "Yeah I do, why do you ask?"

She chuckles, "Because I have it this period as well."

"O-oh you do?"

She keeps walking with you, "Yes I do," she then smirks at you, "Did you stutter for a reason?"

Her question catches you off guard, almost making you stumble as you blush, realizing what she meant. "I'll h-have you know I stutter for many reasons, Sunset!"

She simply giggles and bumps hips with you, "Relax, I'm only teasing you New Girl. Now come on, we don't want to be late!" She starts to walk faster as the halls slowly empty, you follow after her to the gym.

You enter the Gym with Sunset to find most of the class already there, but not dressed in PE clothing, you turn to Sunset. "I thought that the school assigned uniforms for PE?"

She looks at you as you both stop near the other students, "They do, when it's in the spring, not in the early winter. If they did we'd all freeze when outside! Most of the time during the Winter we stay inside, maybe do some jogging or just sit around. Maybe play a game of dodgeball on Friday."

.

You nod to her, you then here both your names called only to find Rainbow Dash coming over to you two. Most of the students now either sitting in the nearby stands or playing a game of basketball.

Rainbow idly kicks a football up and down with her legs and she stops in front of you both, watching the ball as she talks, "So I see you already found your way to the gym with Sunset, don't get too comfortable though. Later on coach will definitely have us do some running, but you're safe for a few days."

Rainbow stops kicking the ball and instead holds it under her right arm, you three then move over to the nearby stands, sitting on them, Rainbow a seat above you both as you sit near Sunset. Rainbow looks to you, "So what do you do for fun? You an egghead like Twilight?"

Sunset seemed to be making signs for her to shut up, but Rainbow keeps talking, "Or maybe you're less like Twilight and more like me? Nah, no one's as awesome as I am, but seriously, what do you do for fun?"

You think, looking at Sunset who is face palming, you then look back at Rainbow Dash. Only to find her looking between you and Sunset, then she smirks, "Or maybe you're one of those girls that always checks out guys?"

What?

You blush and immediately sputter out words that make no sense as Rainbow laughs at your embarrassment. Sunset trying to stifle her giggles with a hand.

"Relax egghead two, I'm only messing with ya. I'm sure you're cool enough to not do that." You didn't feel so sure Rainbow was being honest with you, you look to Sunset whom is still trying to suppress her giggling with little effect. You looking at her causes her to only giggle harder and look away from you.

While you pull up the hoodie on your jacket to hide your embarrassment, Rainbow asks you yet another question, prodding you for answers that would no doubt bring her amusement. "So have you ever dated?"

Thankfully you can organize yourself enough to give her a simple "No."

"No? Shame, I was looking forward to more teasing, but in all seriousness don't let it down you."

Sunset, meanwhile, has calmed down enough to talk properly, she turns to you and nods, "Yea, don't let it get ya down New Girl,. Now who wants to play a game?"

For the rest of the class, you, Sunset, and Rainbow play a game of rock, paper, scissors. A game that Dash is quick to stop playing after a few rounds. She said it bored her, but it might've been because she lost every round. You and Sunset kept playing for the rest of the period and eventually tied. Before you could play another round the bell rang.

Sunset said that you'd both break the tie tomorrow, as for the rest of your day it was mostly uneventful. You met Pinkie in Culinary Arts,(big surprise!) and she said something about throwing you a party. You politely declined, which made her sad.

That had been a bad choice of words because Pinkie instantly started to plan a "welcome to Canterlot" party right then and there, you couldn't stop her from planning but got her to agree to not have "too many people." But you could've sworn you already saw invitations in her backpack when you were leaving the school, how was that possible?

As you began to walk outside the school to an empty house, (your mother insisted you got some fresh air, meet some townsfolk on the way home, and that you would be fine) you hear someone calling.

"Hey, new girl!"

You turned around, expecting to see Sunset or one of her friends due to Sunset constantly calling you "New Girl."

Who you saw though, wasn't one of them, and they didn't seem like they wanted to say hi and be friends.

Who you see is most certainly not Sunset or any of her friends, instead it was three people. Two females and a male to be exact, what they wanted was beyond you, but they didn't seem happy and they were coming your way!

The middle one had slightly dark green colored skin with magenta eyes, she also had rather flat, but long crimson hair. She wore a red tank top with a long, flat black skirt and red boots. You couldn't tell, but you think you can also see some red earrings.

'Did every girl around here wear boots? Also she seems to like the color red.' you shivered at the thought of it, reminding you of blood. 'And who are the other two with her?' The triple number reminded you of Billy and his brothers all too well.

The girl flanking her had yellow skin with lavender hair. She had a long blue sleeved shirt with a yellow and blue striped skirt, along with white boots. Honestly it was hard to tell if it was good or bad fashion...

The guy that was with them had blue skin and white hair, he had a short sleeve, orange shirt on with regular blue jean pants. Instead of boots he had black tennis shoes. He also had a smirk on his face though, which made you more nervous.

"Yes you," the one in the middle spoke with a little venom in her voice, the group coming closer to you as you stood still with some fear in your chest. What could they possible want with you?

They stop right in front of you, the other two smirking, the guy with his arms crossed and the girl with a hand on her hip. Before you can wonder further, the middle one speaks to you.

"So you're the girl"

"With Sunset Shimmer no longer in power here at CHS, I'm free to take over. Of course I know what she did which makes it oh so much easier to not mess up like she did, and unlike her, actually have two people who aren't fools. Isn't that right Trina and billy?"(SCREW YOU BILLY)

The girl and guy both chuckle as their names are spoken while the other girl leans away. If you had to guess, considering Trina was more likely to be the females' name, that meant billy was the male. But wait...did she say Sunset was no long in power here?

Did that mean...that Trixie girl was right?

Pale speaks up, "Didn't you know nerd? Sunset was a power hungry freak here with everyone fearing her and the principles under her charms." Despite her cute voice, you could tell how serious she was.

Cobalt speaks up next, "Indeed she was, remember the time she made that Fluttershy girl cry at the statue and again in the hallway on the same day?"

They all laugh, but not in a nice way. The one in the middle speaks up again, "All you need to know nerd is this..." She moves closer to you, you try to lean away, but can't due to fear and confusion. "...don't mess with ruby red." She knees you in the battery before moving away from you, causing you to kneel over in pain. they laugh at your weakness and pain before walking away from you.

You take a minute to catch your breath before you stand up, looking around as you mind raced. You didn't want to believe those creeps, but the note from Trixie makes you think otherwise. If she was telling the truth then that meant Sunset is...or was evil?

'But if she is evil then why is she friends with the others?' You thought as you started to walk to the empty. You contemplated the options of what to do, on one hand Sunset may still be evil and tricking you. On the other hand she might not be evil and it could all be a convincing lie.

But either way, you've been threatened and hit on the first day after all! But you can't let anyone help your or they will find out. Nothing too bad, just a big secret and no one can ever know

...Right?


End file.
